The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
Pumping stations 2 for emptying sewage wells (FIG. 1a) and filling water wells (FIG. 1b) are known. These pumping stations 2 typically include a well 4 in which liquid 6 is located, a level sensor 8 for sensing the liquid level in the well 4, a pair of pumps 10 for pumping liquid into or out of the well 4 as required, and a controller (not shown) in communication with sensor 8 for controlling the operation of the pumps 10 based on the sensed liquid level in the well 4. FIG. 1 shows various level trigger-points along the level sensor 8 in the form of electrodes. The controller independently activates or de-activates each pump 10 in response to it sensing the liquid level via the electrodes.
The controller may take the form of a programmable logic controller (PLC) coupled to pumping station hardware (e.g. level sensors 8 and pumps 10). Since the hardware is prone to variation from station to station, it is often wired to the PLC in a different manner at each pumping station. The PLC can then be programmed to suit the particular hardware and wiring configuration. The variation of hardware configurations between respective pumping stations can complicate the reconfiguration of the pumping station hardware at a later stage, particularly in the event of documentation relating to the existing pumping station configuration being incomplete or misplaced.
Embodiments of the present invention may provide a systematic method for facilitating coupling of a controller to associated pumping station hardware.